


Hey Brother

by SamanthaAquaMalfoy (LHorcrux)



Series: Song-fics | Inspired by Songs [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1981, Gen, Headcanon, Inspired by Tumblr Posts, Killing Curse, Might turn this into a multi-chapter one day, OC, October 31 1981, One Shot, Possible NaNoWriMo Idea, Short One Shot, This is also considered part of my old works series/collection, Was Going to be a songfic, ideas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:45:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4779392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LHorcrux/pseuds/SamanthaAquaMalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily was pregnant, then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Brother

"Lily, take Harry and run!" a man, my father, yelled.

Pounding feet, up up up the stairs, turning, and than, to the nursery, where Harry lived.

"Mumma loves you, Daddy loves you, Harry. Oh, little Ana, we'll go together and we'll be okay, baby girl. You'll be okay."

Crying, from Mum, and than a door banging open. Footsteps, and a man's serpentine laugh. A raspy, evil laugh. "Step aside, silly girl. Step aside, and your life will be spared."

"No! Take me instead!"

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Mum fell down, taking me with her, and slowly, I felt myself slow down. My heartbeat, my blood flowing, went ba-dump...ba-dump...ba-dum...ba-dump...ba...ba...b…

Everything was gone. Everything was quiet.


End file.
